


Fish Out of Water

by Collinscott032898



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bandom_Bingo 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collinscott032898/pseuds/Collinscott032898
Summary: Bandom_Bingo 2017 post / Fish out of water square





	

 

                It was Sunday, church like always going to hear how much the real everyone hated me. The one day I skipped church I was beaten by my father, bitched at by my mother, and picked on by the other kids being called faggot and other terms that hit close at home. If you didn’t carry a bible, wear a cross necklace, marry a girl, and go to church you were a disgrace and hated by god. My name is Scott, and if anyone in this city knew I was gay I would be dragged behind some old barn beat, and then lynched publicly just to set an example. Just because its 2017 doesn’t mean this town made it past the 1900’s, we were one more pastor away from getting the whole town to completely get rid of the internet and ban it for good.

                I couldn’t live without it because it’s the only way I could talk with Adam my lovely city boy who lived free not shackled to his own jail cell. Oh, how I wanted just run away with him, but how could I, my mother just forced me into an engagement with a girl that not even a straight man would fuck with a paper bag over her face. Plus, I couldn’t even think about having sex with her, one because I’m gay and have a boyfriend, second here condoms and birth control are straight up illegal. I had to talk with Adam about this jailbreak or I was going to be making toast in the bathtub or at least have a shot of bleach.  Well I didn’t get to talk to him about it at all, it was 12 am and there was knock at my window. I went over and there he was like a dream just oozed its way out of my mind. His face was just brilliant his green eyes and strawberry blond hair all butch like.

                He was the love of my life, and here he was my knight in shining armor saving me from the living hell I’ve been stuck in. I started to pack and get the letters I wrote out just in case one of my fantasies came true which in all honesty it was but with just a hint of reality. I couldn’t pack, all I could do was get out all the letters each addressed to a person that held a part of the key to my cell that they probably threw away ages ago.  His bike was classic and loud as hell, he tossed me a helmet and I threw it on, we raced out of sight I was leaving and taking nothing with me. A fresh start and a new world to explore and to find myself without judgment and constant fear of being found. As minutes turned to miles I clung to my hero for dear life fearing if I let go, some unknown force would drag me back.

                The country I once knew, that I hated and loved turned into forests, fields without old white men driving tractors, and concrete jungles places full of mystery and adventure. I wanted to explore all of it and have Adam at my side. It was a going to be a two-day drive and we just got a quarter of the way, and we were both tired so we stopped at a motel. It was 9 pm when we checked in I was so tired but I wouldn’t miss a shower with Adam. “Scott, hey let’s take a shower before we hit the hay.” The shower was out of this world the hot water seemed endless, but Adam’s touch was even warmer. I was so tired but horny, he nicked named me the energizer bunny when he found out how large of a drive I had.

                But the second head didn’t seem interested and are hands roamed over each other cleaning every nook and cranny spending more time on certain places than others. When we started rinsing off it was like I was washing away all the pain, past, and misery. We dried our self’s off, I so missed our skin to skin contact, the electricity and warmth was like a bad nicotine addiction that I didn’t want to kick. He got in the queen-sized bed still warm and unclothed so inviting, I followed suit I played the small spoon as he dragged me in. When my back touched, him I conformed to his shape, his arm draped over me never have I felt so secure and free.

                After we woke up and had breakfast we hit the road with nothing but the wind at our backs. It was 11 pm when we reached his apartment, located in the biggest city I’ve ever been to. His apartment was incredibly spacious and I would have gotten lost if he didn’t escort me to his bedroom. I woke up early and the sun was just rising, I went to the kitchen everything was so different. The fridge didn’t hum and when I went to open it, the gray stainless steel was so smooth, I was so out of place no stains on the walls, no god hates fags stuck to anything in the room that would hold it. I looked out the window and saw all the people free to walk any which way they want.

                I went to go take a piss and shambled my way to his bathroom and all I could think of was how this, and everything I was seeing was just so new, and full of wonder its innocence still fresh and untouched were my Adam saw it as the normal. I reached the bathroom and after I released a day and a half of liquids into the porcelain queen, I walked past the mirror. I took one look at myself and just thought of how different I looked, there was no more begrudged looking man wanting an escape from his life but a man who found his freedom and independence. For a fish, I had no gills, just a pair of lungs and a lover who would go to hell and back for me.

                I went back to bed, seeing him just lying there made me regret ever leaving his side in the first place. But it slowly crawled up and picked at me, what if they come to find me and take me back. How was I going to live in this concrete jungle, I worked the at the local farms bailing hay, and taking care of the horse’s. But all my worrying came to an abrupt end when Adam pulled me in close and I fell asleep once again in his arms.


End file.
